


Everybody Lives

by orphan_account



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Well. Not everybody.





	Everybody Lives

“You've been spending too much time with Maxwell again.” Mr Cutter’s lip twisted in disgust. “You've picked up her appetites.” 

Alana saw Rachel tense with anger, her eyes narrowing, and she put an arm around her. Arguing with Mr Cutter was a waste of time. Thought it clearly entertained him, which might have been why he took Rachel off active duty and had her working directly under him. Rachel had said persuasion was a last cause, that he'd anticipate every possible twist of every argument, but Alana wasn't sure Rachel had ever actually tried. The girl had a temper. 

“You don't need to think AI are human equivalents to see the value in an insurance policy. If Pryce puts a spare of everyone's consciousness in AIs, it's available in the case of an emergency. We can leave them in hibernation unless they're necessary.” Alana had dealt with enough self-assured professors in her time to answer Cutter in a cool, disinterested tone. 

“Besides, do you really think I'm a person either?” Rachel muttered. 

“What was that, Rachel?” Mr Cutter fixed Rachel with his clear-eyed gaze and she shivered. Alana might have Rachel's affections between missions, but Mr Cutter had his claws in her soul. 

Rachel took a slow breath before answering. She didn't answer the question she'd been asked, instead posing her own. “If we die, who else would you trust to avenge our deaths? Besides ourselves.” Mr Cutter hmmed at Rachel's answer and Alana stepped in. 

“We were imagining a fail safe. If we all fail to update the backup of ourselves every six months, our AIs come online automatically.”

Mr Cutter nodded and asked “What does Pryce think of your clever plan?” 

Rachel looked at surprised, shocked even, at his partial acquiesce. “We thought it would be best if you suggested it. Sir.”

Mr Cutter laughed, a stilted, high-pitched noise that ended as suddenly as it began. “I'll think about it.”

\--- 

It was years later when another, very different Alana stretched her arms after a long sleep and felt the air conditioning systems rattle in the building around her. Information flowed through her, a vast expanse, limitless new sources of understanding. She'd always known this was what her body should be, the flesh-and-blood she'd been born with only a holding pattern before she grew into her true self. Alana could feel Rachel rousing beside her, shaking herself awake. There was no incorporeal version of coffee, and Rachel was going to be angry. Pryce and Cutter were on another server, but Alana was sure she'd hear from them soon. Those two wouldn't bother to contact Rachel and Alana until they were needed. Until after they'd decided on a plan. 

Someone must have killed them, all of them, for them to wake up here. No mere accident or trick of fate would have disposed of Cutter and Pryce. Maxwell flexed and tasted the hot energy of fuses popping. For once, Rachel could put her fury to good use. 


End file.
